


One More Time in this game of love and loss

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: A toast to Keats! to Byron! and the Lewis fandom [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Poetic, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Lewis has loved and lost. No more.The beginning of somethingpost born of fire





	One More Time in this game of love and loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ^^  
>  First post in this fandom yay (have mercy)  
> no beta reader bc i got nobody to share my love for those two awkward sods with (sob ;_;)  
> Huge thank you to the LEWIS Fandom on A03 bc you guys are amazing, (nothing beats demons better than reading late night Lewis and Hathaway fanfics) !!!!

Love is a force of nature  
Loss is an even greater one  
Robbie Lewis knew that.  
Had experienced both to the dozens  
Loved and lost. Lost and loved.   
It was like a never ending circle.  
Like a red line in his life.  
Red is the colour of desire and despair.  
Val, he remembered with a heavy heart  
James, it echoed back, making it even heavier.

He dared not to think about calling it love.  
For everything he loved would be claimed by an ill willed goddess of fate.  
But something in the lads smirk made his hear skip a beat that overpowered his grief.  
Something in his alive bright blue eyes made his demons dread back in fear.  
James was not his knight in shining armor, hell Robbie was far way too old for fairy tales, but he was his awkward sod in lavender socks.  
He sat there holding James hand for hours. He would hold them till forever if it would bring the lad back.   
“I love you.” whispered Robbie softly  
“I know.”


End file.
